


A War of Hearts With the Red Prince

by SS_Moxie



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Moxie/pseuds/SS_Moxie
Summary: The female Godwoken struggles to pull away from The Red Prince and his destiny with Sadha. His charm lures the Godwoken's passionate nature, but his conviction for a worthy empire leaves their love idle.





	A War of Hearts With the Red Prince

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, a few personal liberties are taken in regards to the storyline - in my opinion, it's fairly minor since I don't intend to make this a multi-chapter that spans the entire game. I figured certain characters fit certain dialogue ideas better. As not to spoil anything, please refer to the bottom notes for details on what I changed. After nearly completing Divinity Original Sin II, this dream kept playing over and over in my head. The frustration of pursuing The Red Prince and the push and pull of tearing away from passion and affection versus the reality of a royal's vision. The entire team is on board the ship for the sake of this fic. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I have nothing against polyamory. It's just that the Red Prince's romance arc is infuriating and I needed to flesh out my frustration in a creative way before I lose my shit for the 10 millionth time. Additionally, this IP is not owned by me and I make no profits from Divinity Original Sin II. [SPOILER ALERT at bottom/end notes]

Lohse mused as the Lady Vengeance floated in place at the docks by Arx. The team dynamics have proven interesting, complete with sexual tension, divided opinions, and yet they all stood strong and tall - side by side. In fact, she found romance in the unlikeliest of company when she encountered Sebille for the first time. It was difficult to avert her obvious and newfound admiration, quickly evolving into love, faulted by her candid and passionate nature.

Yet, one dynamic that continues to irk her is the conveniently indifferent Red Prince. Glancing from her peripheral, she witnesses the reptilian companion sipping a fair glass of dark, red wine; a rather expensive one at that, but their most recent of undertakings have proven rather fruitful. She'll brush it off.

"It's not fair, you know." Lohse grumbled, acknowledged with a hum in response. "You seem content in dragging the poor girl around like help. Rather convenient for you, isn't it?"

The prince managed a half-hearted chuckle. "I hear almost malice."

"Worry for a friend," she corrects indignantly.

"I don't see how this is any bit your romantic affair," he remarks, buying a moment of time with a sip from his glass. "But I'll bite."

Lohse scoffs incredulously, a reaction in which he pointedly ignores.

"As I've told her honestly - I love them both dearly, and for a great many reasons. The affection I have for her can't be compared," the Red Prince muses. "But I am destined for Sadha. She's been in my heart for as long as I can remember. And I plan to carry out my plans despite her unusual methods to elude me."

'What a fool,' Lohse says to herself. "How is that fair for Mox?" She asks.

A moment. Just the ever slightest hint of sympathy heard in his voice fades as he responds, fleeting as it is, "I don't recall ever saying it was."

The crash of waves and creaks of Lady Vengeance as she wades the waters was all the two could hear. Ten, perhaps even twenty minutes pass before another word is uttered. Lohse confides within herself, knowing full well Moxie's attempts to warn the prince of Sadha. Yet, the infatuation she has seems unwavering. Despite her ability to lead with conviction and clarity, the young lady sure has strange tastes in (she glances in the lizard 's direction briefly) love interests.

Despite his mixed response, the Red Prince's reply set off a small fire within her. Anger and disbelief. Why take advantage of Moxie's affection? The demon within chides her and she does everything in her power to quell it. "Are you --" Lohse begins before a familiar voice cuts through. 

"Alright, folks. I think I've a plan." Moxie proclaims, voice mixed with exasperation and relief as she emerges from below. Subsequently breaking the tension on deck. "But it means digging ourselves deeper with the Magisters here. If we play our cards right, and choose our words wisely then we're one step closer to the Seven."

She points to the Blackpits marked on the large map flailing about in her hands, against the wind. "This is also a chance to help Fane discover what exactly it is that happened to his people."

Fane emerges from the stairs shortly after, promptly seating himself on a chair across from Lohse. He sighs. "It's simple, really, Moxie. Prepare ourselves for the destruction of corrupt Magisters, or be pleasantly surprised if we manage by the skin of our teeth."

He rubs his teeth with a fingertip from ungloved hands for added effect. Hearing her muffled snicker, the Red Prince waltz over - all grace per usual - and guides Moxie to a seat by the table before taking one next to her. Lohse glowers in his direction, keen on making her distaste for his actions as obvious as possible. 'Another conflicted man guided by his nether regions,' she thinks to herself.

Joining the conversation, Moxie discussed the layout of the Blackpits after making quick work of observing the area alongside Fane. Having the Writ of Passage sure helped the two shimmy past the gate without a hitch. There is a cave to the left up a hill, across the way from a dock and storage house harboring some suspicious activity.

Ifan, Sebille, and Beast appeared before long and received a disappointed frown from Moxie. They all hid their embarrassment the best they could, but she gave them shit for it anyway.

"Couldn't we sleep in for once? That bed of Dallis' sure is plush." Beast groaned.

Stubborn and at times a bit childish, Moxie turns up her chin.

"Well, I guess everyone here will just have to hear me out again," Moxie declares. The group responded with collective dissent, and the summoner couldn't help, but crack a smile.

-

Retiring to her room, the little cove that Lady Vengeance carved out just for her is a private oasis for the mind and body. Lazily stripping off armor, Moxie hopped into the bath for a shower before slipping into comfortable, clean sleepwear.

After the long process of negotiations and planning, everyone returned to their respective resting areas on the ship. Before she could clean up the map and papers on the table, the Red Prince seized her by the hand and placed kisses all over her wrist and arm. He pulled her close, reveling in her scent and warmth. Feeling her squirm and whimper under skillful tongue and grazing fangs only proved to encourage him. He had craved her touch all day.

"Dear...," he sighs into her ear, closing the distance as she shudders beneath his towering stature. Warm, soft.

"Please don't say her name," Moxie pleaded before they continued. The prince stuttered in his movements, bringing the slightest bit of distance to their position. Their eyes meet, but Moxie averts her gaze quickly. "Please don't talk about her."

This time, she creates greater distance between them. Despite that, the yearning for their skin to touch remained. She fought against it and returned his inquiring gaze, obviously caught off-guard. They'd spent countless nights together already, but once they'd found Sadha by Roost's hideout, his shift had refocused. All he could do was speak of her. Despite the meaningful conversations since they've met, in bed with wine and scholarly musings, his determination to fulfill the prophecy was set ablaze once more.

Not that she could necessarily blame him, but there were warnings signs at every turn. Dragons evolved to lizards for a purpose, not some frivolous idea. There have been instances in which they discussed their odd relationship. And each time, it resulted in her straddling his waist, his claws trying best not to rip into her soft hips. Instead, he's deep within her, digging sharp teeth into supple skin, tongue tasting skin, and sinking himself deeper into her tight...

She shakes herself of the thought. This time, she won't be swayed.

"Before we continue on with the next task, we ought to discuss...," she pauses and gestures to the space between their bodies. "This."

"Yes."

"I care about you," she starts off.

"As I you," he chimes in.

"But I think this has gone on long enough," she pauses briefly. "I know my space in your heart can't compare to the space Sadha takes... I'd be a fool to think otherwise."

"Moxie," he begins. She shoots him a pitiful glare, one which he can only laugh at with fondness. "I love you both, but I must follow through with this for the future of my empire. I must find her. I must witness my children."

A pause.

"I know," she croaks. "And it breaks my heart that I can't be the only one."

Her voice breaks, but quickly regains composure through gritted teeth. In an instance, tension rushes in with force and a pit of anxiety grabs hold in her stomach. Moxie pushes the Red Prince away with more strength than she intended, and they stumble. Curses muttered beneath her breath. She tries to steady herself. "Well, now that that's out of the way, I need some rest. I'm absolutely exhausted."

Before he could answer, she spits out an apology and hustles to the stairs, which led her here - to the room, lying in damp hair, and muffling expletives of anger. That went as  _not_ well as expected, and the inexplicable need to push him away made Moxie want to scream. Lying in bed, the interaction replayed over and over again. 'Good move, kiddo,' she thinks. 'You fucking idiot.'

The entire conversation could have been calm and collected. She could have heard out his side more. Perhaps the prince could be persuaded. Eventually, the realization dawns upon her - it wouldn't matter, not now anyway. The same exact topic had been discussed many a times before and never did it end with closure.

Moxie sighs. To hope for that level of change was unreasonable, despite the fact that her realistic side saw it coming from miles away. Her tingling eyes and nose warn of impending tears, despite the nonsense it meant shedding any in a situation such as this. This was inevitable.  To compete with one of his own race, a female lizard who could give him not only dragon offspring, but a formidable future would be naive. Yet, there was something particularly offsetting about Sadha - she hides a dark truth. Made plain as day when the House of Shadows ambushed them. Wasn't it the least bit suspicious?

Or perhaps it's jealousy, she rebukes with herself. Or that snooty, condescending attitude.

The summoner huffed in frustration and readied herself for some much needed rest. Until it begins to affect the group, it was no business of hers. In a few days time, she'll be heading out toward the Blackpits with Fane and a couple others. Unfortunately, she'll have no choice, but to bring the promiscuous lizard along since her and Fane's defenses are rather low. She contemplates for a moment...perhaps, Beast will come along instead.

-

In no time at all, 4 days have passed. Very few words have passed between Moxie and the Red Prince. Well, not without lack of trying on his part, but the summoner drew the line clearly for the both of them...even if he wouldn't.

Making certain for adequate supplies before Ifan, Beast, and Fane set off alongside her, the prince cleared his throat upon approach. He kept a fair distance between himself and Moxie. Before he could utter a word, she touched an arm to reassure him.

"We'll be back soon. I'll be on the lookout for more clues on Sadha's whereabouts, I promise," she begins. "I never go back on a promise."

**Author's Note:**

> And that's really all I have. I wrote this earlier in the year and left it in a file for months. I'm unsure where it should lead. So, if there are any ideas, I would love to hear them!
> 
> [MISC Notes for the curious]
> 
> For the sake of this fic, none of the characters die and join the Covenent. Instead, they're all aboard the Lady Vengeance and have their own duties, goals, and lives they want to fulfill. That's what I would like ideally anyway (hah, yeah right but that's what i love about this game). Plus, a few minor details are pulled to the front of the timeline. For those of you who've finished the game or at the very least The Nameless Isle, the Lady Vengeance creates a small room for you and your love interest to have a moment before you continue on your journey.
> 
> Additionally, Divinity Original Sin II's focus is on its story and not the romance. So, most of them are fairly lackluster in that regard tbh. Coming from games that invest a decent amount time in love interest dialogue and quest options, romantic interactions in this game were often frustrating and unfulfilling. AKA - nothing your character says or does makes a difference in what choices your L.I. makes in the grand scheme of things. Can we talk about Ifan as another example? Jfc. With that being said, I hear playing AS the Red Prince can be an entirely different story.
> 
> Also, my main character is a human summoner plus necromancer. Tags: scholar and mystic. I put her second tag as outlaw during the creation process (i guess the idea in my head was rebel scholar? Idk). I made Fane an assassin in my first playthrough.


End file.
